Pokemon the Movie 4 - The Cut Scene!
by Team Rocket Rose
Summary: Just a little comedy I wrote (probably after too much sugar!) about the rumors surrounding the 4th Pokemon Movie.. namely that Vicious is the son of Jessie and James... R&R, it's worth five minutes of your time!


Pokemon 4: The Cut Scene!  
By Mandy Owston  
  
  
A story based VERY loosely on the rumors I've heard about Pokemon the Movie 4 - namely, that Vicious the new TR member is really the son of Jessie and James - and how the characters might react to this interesting bit of news!  
  
(The twerps and Team Rocket have once again joined forces, when suddenly a new Team Rocket member appears from nowhere.)  
  
  
Vicious: Whoaaaa… this place sure don't look like home!  
  
Ash: Excuse me, whoever you are, but we're kinda in the middle of something important…   
  
Misty: So if you wouldn't mind, we'll talk to you later.  
  
Vicious: Excuuuuse me! Time was when Team Rocket members were respected and feared! Maybe I should provide a little… incentive for you to respect me. (Pulls out a giant weapon of sorts.)  
  
Brock: Wonder why Team Rocket finds US so interesting…  
  
Misty: We're just lucky, I guess.  
  
James: Wait a minute… you're a Team Rocket member too?  
  
Jessie: We don't need any help around here, so go back to wherever you came from, punk.  
  
Meowth: Dat's right! Clear out cause WE'RE da Rockets in charge here!  
  
Vicious: (looking quizzically at Jessie and James) You know, I had wondered about you two at first, but once I heard that Meowth talk, I was certain. Imagine running into you two here!  
  
Jessie: What do you mean? I've never seen you before in my life!  
  
James: You're talking nonsense!   
  
Meowth: Da kid's totally outta his mind!  
  
Vicious: (shaking his head) It's amazing how much you've changed in forty years… or will change.  
  
Jessie, James, and Meowth: HUH?  
  
Vicious: Don't you recognize me… Mom? Dad?  
  
Ash & Co.: WHAT???  
  
Vicious: (walks over and puts his arms around J&J's shoulders) I can't believe you don't even recognize your own son.  
  
Meowth: (starts giggling) Hahahahaaaa! You're gonna have a kid someday? (winking) Dat must mean you two finally…  
  
Jessie and James: (blushing bright red, shoving their hands over his mouth) SHUT UP, MEOWTH!  
  
Ash: Huh? Would someone explain to me what Meowth's talking about?  
  
Misty: (with a HUGE sweatdrop) Uh… you'll find out when you're older…  
  
Brock: (with a sweatdrop only slightly smaller than Misty's) MUCH older!  
  
Vicious: Well, it's true… I can't believe you guys were once cool Rocket members. Back, er… forward in time when I knew ya, you were typical, mellow adults… except that you had a habit of breaking into song and poetry, and there was a talking Meowth around the house…  
  
Jessie: (in shock) Does that mean that someday…  
  
James: (also in shock) We're going to be BORING?  
  
Meowth: I can't imagine dat two people as weird as youse guys could EVER be boring!  
  
Jessie: (turns to Vicious) Tell me, kid…  
  
Vicious: Yes, Mom?  
  
Jessie: (making a face) Eww, not for awhile! Anyway, do we ever manage to capture Pikachu?  
  
Vicious: Pikachu?  
  
James: (pointing at Ash and Co.) Pikachu! Right over there!  
  
Vicious: Nah. Actually, that's part of the reason I'm here.  
  
Everyone: HUH?  
  
Vicious: Yeah, when you two guys retire from Team Rocket, I inherit your old mission… so let me be the first to say… YOU! (Points to Ash) Hand over that little rat right now!  
  
Ash: Do we have to go through this?  
  
Jessie: (to Vicious) Listen, kid, there's a reason we never…  
  
Vicious: Can it, Mom! I'm gonna be ten times the Rocket you two ever were.  
  
James: Don't you talk to your mother that way! (Everyone stares at him) Er, uh… never mind.  
  
Meowth: Just don't say we didn't warn ya…  
  
Vicious: I don't need your warnings! I'm ready for this! (Pulls a bazooka out of thin air)  
  
James: He must have inherited that talent from you, Jess.  
  
Vicious: And now to nab that Pikachu. Eeeeheeheehee! (Does a James giggle)  
  
Jessie: Wonder where he gets THAT from…  
  
Ash: Almost hate to do this…  
  
Vicious: You're done, Pikachu! (Readies the bazooka)  
  
Ash: Pikachu, Thunder attack!  
  
Pikachu: Pi… ka… CHUUUUUU!!! (Lights up the sky with lightning)  
  
Vicious: (totally zapped) WAAAAAAAA! (His bazooka explodes in his face, and he flies off into the sky) Mom, Dad, I think you had a saying for this part… I'm blasting off againnnnnnnn!!!!  
  
(Star twinkles)  
  
(Jessie and James sweatdrop)  
  
Meowth: You t'ink DIS will make it into the final cut of da movie?  
  
Everyone else: LET'S HOPE NOT!  



End file.
